


Nightmares

by ZouisMalinsonForever (loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorder, Louis-centric, Other, Sadness, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam/pseuds/ZouisMalinsonForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Secrets~</p>
<p>Louis is suffering from severe depression. He becomes quiet and withdrawn. He doesn't talk to anyone anymore and he's not eating. But the problems keep coming at him. Can the boys help him and save him before he falls in too deep?</p>
<p>MUST READ SECRETS FIRST~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the things that are mentioned and the Aristotle Club are pure fiction. I do not own One Direction

Niall finally knew what depression was.

At first, he thought that it just meant being sad, but no, it was much more than that.

_Depression=sadness+quiet+withdrawn+not eating_

Depression also meant completely changing a person's personality. Like these days.

After the confrontation, Louis and Harry had stopped bullying him. Harry was happier now and he would either find Liam or himself for a talk whenever the stress was too much.

But Louis… Louis was always sad nowadays. Whenever someone asked him "Are you alright?" He'd answer "Yeah, why not?" but everyone knew that it was a lie.

His eyes were no longer the beautiful Carribean blue they used to be. Instead, they had now become a grayish-blue colour. The sparkle in his eyes was long gone.

He was so thin. Even though all of them begged him to eat, he never ate everything that was on his plate, always leaving more than half on his plate. His weight dropped rapidly, until he seemed to shrink behind the four of them. Lou started fussing over the dark circles under his eyes.

The once cheerful, fun and lively Louis was disappearing, slowly being replaced by a depressed and sad Louis.

Yet, Niall knew that the depressed Louis was the real Louis. Maybe, once upon a time, the cheerful Louis that they knew and loved before existed, but it was cruelly crushed by a person who thought that it was reasonable to destroy Louis's unique soul. 

After barely two weeks of witnessing his bandmate starting to become a shell of himself, Niall couldn't stand it anymore and called a band meeting-without Louis, of course.

"I can't stand watching Louis break anymore."

"None of us can, Niall." Zayn said.

"We've gotta do something. This… this isn't Louis." Harry said sadly.

"No, Harry, this is the real Louis. The  Louis that we once knew isn't the real Louis." Liam said.

"So what can we do?" Niall asked.

"Well, we don't want Louis becoming dependent on pills, so…" Liam trailed off.

"I've got it! Why don't we ask Paul? He always has answers." Zayn suggested.

"That's a good idea! We'll ask him first thing in the morning." Niall decided.

 "That sounds good. Let's meet at Zayn's house at nine." Harry said.

"Yeah, sure! No problem." Zayn agreed.

"Hey guys, it's raining." Liam said worriedly.

"Haven't brought my umbrella." Harry sighed.

"Me too." Liam said.

"You guys can crash on the sofa." Niall offered.

"Thanks, mate." Harry and Liam said in unison.

"How 'bout you, Zayn?" Niall asked.

"Nah, I'm going back home. I've got an umbrella." Zayn declined.

"Okay. See you in the morning?" Liam asked.

"Sure. Bye, guys!" Zayn then left.

When he returned home, he collapsed on the bed, but he couldn't sleep, although he was tired. He tossed and turned, thinking about Louis.

When he finally could fall asleep, he was woken up by his phone ringing.

"Vas happening?" Zayn groaned.

"Zayn?" The voice on the other side was quiet and shaky, but it was, unexpectedly…

"Louis?"

"Zayn, god, I'm so sorry, I don't know, please, come get me, I'm-"

"Lou, Louis, calm down. Where are you?" Zayn asked frantically, now wide awake.

"I'm so, so sorry, I, I didn't mean to wake you up, I don't know what to do, I'm at a club, the, the Aristotle Club, god, please, Zayn-" 

"Lou, I'm coming, okay? Just stay where you are."

"Zayn-" Suddenly, the call disconnected.

"Lou?" Cursing under his breath, he called Louis again, but the call went straight to voicemail.

Zayn ran downstairs, hurriedly calling a taxi and arriving at the Aristotle Club in less than five minutes. Turned out that the club was just a block away from his home.

"Zayn?"

"Louis!"

Even in the dim light, Zayn could still see Louis in the alley, utterly soaked in water.

"God, I'm so sorry, Zayn, I could only remember your number, and-"

"No, don't apologize, Louis. C'mon, you must be cold. I'll get you to my home first, to warm you up, 'kay?" Zayn said gently.

 Zayn walked towards Louis, wrapping an arm around his waist and guiding him slowly out of the alley.

As the light from the street lights shone on Louis, Zayn couldn't help but suck in a breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for really overdue updates! Was busy with school stuff... so enjoy this chapter, and sorry for cliffhangers again!

Even in the dim light, Zayn could clearly see every bruise and every cut on Lou’s face.

 

“God, Lou, what happened?” Zayn asked gently, even though he desperately wanted to murder every person who had did this to their Louis. "Lou?”

 

Heartbeat quickening, he saw that Louis was slumped against him, but he wasn’t unconscious yet.

 

Letting out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding, Zayn shifted a bit and started walking towards his home. Along the way, he tried to talk with Louis, but the Doncaster boy was either too tired or he didn’t want to sleep. One way or another, Zayn finally got home.

 

Louis stumbled a bit when he released him. Rummaging in a shelf, he suddenly had a horrifying thought.

 

He wasn’t tired. That was something very strange. When he was carrying someone and walking a block, he should be very tired. But now instead, he wasn’t. So either he was very strong, or Louis was very, very light.

 

Heart sinking, he turned to face Louis with a first-aid kit in hand. “Lou, I’ve got to clean up the cuts first, ‘kay?”

 

Louis just slowly pulled off his T-shirt and let him see.

 

“Christ!” Zayn didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t help it. Because Louis’s stomach was a patchwork of black and red mixed together, and some of his cuts were still bleeding, and it didn’t help that Louis had started crying, his whole body trembling.

 

“Oh Lou, please don’t cry.” Zayn carefully hugged the boy, avoiding his wounds as Louis cried his heart out.

 

After a while, Louis’s sobs subsidized, and Zayn grinned. “Now that’s better. C’mon, I’ve still got to take care of those wounds.”

 

Zayn looked at Louis and sighed internally. He was so thin, all his ribs and bones showing. After bandaging every single wound, he led Louis to his bed and both of them slept, not caring about the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Zayn woke up by the doorbell ringing.

 

Looking to the side, he saw Louis sitting upright, body tense and eyes filled with fear.

 

“Lou, it’s okay, it’s just the boys.” Zayn reassured Louis, although the boy didn’t seem to hear.

 

“Coming!” Zayn hollered, then scrambled to pull on a shirt and jeans. Running a hand through his rumpled hair, Zayn hesitated at the door of his bedroom.

 

“Lou, d’ you want to come out?” He regretted the question that came out of his mouth. Louis had buried himself into the blankets once he had finished, his form visibly shaking with fear.

 

“Okay, then.” Zayn groaned as he unlocked his door. Three pairs of eyes glared at him exasperatedly.

 

“Seriously, Z, couldn’t you have let us in earlier? It’s been like, 10 minutes already!” Niall grumbled loudly. Zayn hurriedly went to shush him.

 

“What’s wrong, Zayn?” Harry asked, green eyes filled with worry.

 

“Um, it’s just that, Lou is here.” Zayn said in a rush.

 

“What? What happened, Zayn?” Liam quickly switched to Daddy-Direction-mode.

 

“He, um, he called me? Around 2, maybe? He, well, he was at a club, but he wasn’t drunk. But he was covered in cuts, Li, cuts and bruises, all over his body, and, and I--” Zayn stammered.

 

“Where is he now, then?” Niall broke in, eyes showing nothing but concern for their oldest bandmate.

 

“He’s in my room.” Zayn walked as he spoke; a while later they had arrived.

 

“Look guys, Lou is… well, still scared and I don’t know how he’ll react to you guys, so, um…” Zayn trailed off, then sighed. “Well, let’s go in.”

 

Zayn pushed open the door, calling out “Lou? Lou, where are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think will happen next? Leave comments on how you guys want the story to go, and kudos, of course, are always appreciated! Thx XDXD


	3. ATTENTION EVERYONE DIS IS VERY IMPORTANT

Hi guys

I know I'm a shxt person for updating and I sincerly apologize for being the world's most shxttest person (an award to this, yes this girl right here, now!)

 

But anyway, I just wanna let you guyz know that this story is going to change from OT5 to Nouis

If you guyz have any problems please leave a question below

 

And I again apologize for being a shxt person 

 

Really sorry guyz

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger~  
> Comment and leave kudos! Thx~ XDXD


End file.
